1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to an image sensing device and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensing devices capture images using photosensitive properties of semiconductors. Image sensing devices are often classified into charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. CMOS image sensors allow for both analog and digital control circuits to be directly realized on a single integrated circuit (IC), making CMOS image sensors the most widely used type of image sensor.